


Late Night Love

by Lady_Khum



Category: Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyu está esperando una visita que se retrasa demasiado. Pero cuando al fin llega se da cuenta de que la espera ha merecido la pena... aunque no fuera lo que él realmente esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Love

A nadie le gusta esperar y a Kyu menos que a nadie.

Llevaba más de una hora en su cuarto, con la luz de la lamparita encendida, todo muy íntimo. Hasta había cambiado la bombilla por una de pocos vatios para que la luz fuera más tenue. Y aquella semi penumbra le estaba dando sueño. Si no fuera porque necesitaba aquello que tanto se estaba haciendo de rogar ya se habría metido en la cama.

Culpaba a su madre de esa necesidad que se lo comía por dentro y por fuera. Si ella no hubiera empezado todo aquello…

-No te cuesta nada – había dicho muy sonriente -, sólo es una cena. Sueles cenar normalmente, ¿no? – y encima se hacía la graciosa. ¡Ay, señor! – Pues es lo mismo pero acompañado. Y después una copa, o dos. No te preocupes por llegar tarde. Tu padre y yo entendemos que tienen que… conocerse bien.

Esa había sido la primera. Después la habían seguido otras cuatro.

Cinco mujeres en total con las que tuvo que cenar, conversar y ser terriblemente encantador para darle gusto a su madre. ¡Y había sido el infierno!

Se suponía que debía heredar la compañía de su padre, como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor dejándole al cargo de una fábrica de ropa de trabajo. Batas para médicos, monos para obreros, uniformes para escolares… Cadenas para sus tobillos. Muy divertido todo, sí señor.

Lo peor de todo: sus padres esperaban que eligiera una esposa entre las selectas candidatas a futuras herederas de otras empresas con pingües beneficios anuales con las que formar una bonita alianza por vía marital.

¿Cabe más felicidad?

Tristemente, su sarcasmo no le libraba de los rapapolvos de su madre cada vez que una cita salía mal, ya fuera porque alguna llamara llorando quejándose de que había sido grosero y antipático (las había melindrosas, eh) o porque se negaba a volver a verlas bajo la amenaza de empujarlas del coche en marcha si le obligaban a hacerlo. La cuestión era darle la bronca.

Su padre no decía nada. A él también le habían obligado a casarse con su madre. Ella aseguraba que con el tiempo habían aprendido a quererse y que eran muy felices juntos. La cara que ponía su padre al escucharla decía lo contrario.

Como fuera, y sin tener en cuenta su falta de interés por el tema, su padre estaba de acuerdo en que una alianza con alguna de las compañías elegidas sería la jugada maestra para que la empresa familiar pasara de ganar millones anuales a millones semestrales. Era necesario sacrificar a su inocente hijo para conseguirlo, claro.

Pero entonces se puso chulo y les plantó cara a los dos.

-¡No pienso salir con una sola niñata más! Ni siquiera me voy a casar con ninguna de ellas. Con ninguna mujer. Nunca. A mí me van los hombres.

Lo soltó mientras cenaban y estuvo a punto de tirarse bajo la mesa como si fuera a entrenar en una pista americana, reptando por debajo de ella con el pecho pegado al suelo hasta ponerse fuera del alcance de la ira de ambos.

Pero no. No hubo tal explosión de ira, ni gritos, ni llantos de su madre lamentándose de en qué se habían equivocado con él, ni improperios de su padre jurándole que lo iba a mandar al ejército antes de tiempo para que lo “enderezaran”.

No, no, para nada. Su madre lo miró como se mira al cachorro que se mea justo antes de que lo saques a la calle y su padre siguió cenando. Tan sólo añadió entre bocado y bocado:

-Sólo tienes que casarte con ella. Nadie dice que te tenga que gustar.

¿Sólo a él le parecía aquello un despropósito de principio a fin?

-Pero… ¡papá! ¿Cómo quieres que le haga eso a nadie? Es ruin y rastrero y… ¡Que no, hombre, que no!

-¿Ruin y rastrero? En cuanto le pongas en la mano un par de tarjetas de crédito sin límite de fondos le importará un rábano lo que haces y con quién. Créeme, hijo, casarte te traerá más beneficios que no hacerlo, aunque sea un paripé.

Era reacio a creerlo. ¿Cómo podía nadie vivir en paz con ese tipo de matrimonio? Lo que le llevaba a pensar… ¿El de sus padres era así? ¡Ay, no! Su padre no era gay, ¿verdad? ¿O sí?

-No me mires así, niño. Hasta donde recuerdo, me gustan las mujeres.

La mirada aguda de su madre le hizo pensar en que la vida sexual de aquellos dos no debía de ser como para escribir una trilogía, pero eso no venía a cuento (y además pasaba de pensar en sus padres teniendo relaciones sexuales, gracias).

-Me alegra saberlo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – pero mi postura sigue siendo la misma.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando su madre explotó.

No le había impactado que le dijera que era gay, tal vez ya lo sabía, al fin y al cabo nunca lo había ocultado, pero su reiterada negativa la llevó al límite.

-Pues procura cambiar de idea porque mañana tienes otra cita. ¡Y si nos vuelves a dejar en ridículo te encerraré en tu cuarto de por vida!

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Sí que puedo.

-¡Ni de coña!

-¡Ponme a prueba!

-Tengo veintiséis años. ¡No puedes!

-¡Oh, sí, sí que puedo!

-¡Estás loca!

-¡A tu cuarto!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Nunca!

-…

-…

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su cuarto tras casi cuatro semanas de “arresto domiciliario”.

Había sido tan iluso como para pensar que su madre estaba fanfarroneando y que no podía llevar a cabo su amenaza.

¡Ja!

A la mañana siguiente, justo antes de ir al trabajo, había recibido un mail de la oficina con todo el material disponible para poder trabajar desde casa, cosa que un economista como él podía hacer perfectamente, claro, y cuando eres el hijo del dueño nadie te va a negar que trabajes (o no) desde donde te dé la gana. Iba acompañado de un breve texto:

- _Esperamos que se recupere pronto del virus que lo ha hecho enfermar. No se preocupe por nada, señor Cho, y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en hacérnoslo saber. Mejórese pronto. Atte. Sr. Secretario de dirección._

¡Habrase visto! Así que su madre se había encargado de llamar a la empresa para pedir que le mandaran el trabajo a casa con el pretexto de que había enfermado a causa de un virus…

Si pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya estaba lista. Se vistió a toda prisa y fue a la puerta de entrada, dispuesto a salir hacia el trabajo sí o sí… pero en la puerta había dos tíos del tamaño de una rueda de tractor que le dijeron amablemente que no podía salir de la casa.

Estaba perplejo, pero si su querida mamá pensaba que no tenía recursos…

Lo malo era que ella también los tenía.

Otras dos “ruedas” en la puerta trasera. Otra más en la puerta que daba al garaje. Varias más en el jardín, cubriendo todos los flancos. Y en la cancela de entrada. Y en el exterior de la propiedad. Y en la piscina. Y en la caseta del perro. Y en el nido de estorninos del árbol de detrás de la casa…

¡Su madre lo había secuestrado!

Al menos no le había quitado el móvil (aunque lo guardaba bajo llave cuando dormía por si acaso) ni había desconectado el wifi. Poder estar conectado durante esas semanas interminables había sido su salvación de un brote psicótico seguro.

Y entonces Minho y sus “¿pero no te aburres?” le habían llevado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Su buen amigo aseguraba que cuando uno se aburría demasiado, siempre acababa masturbándose. Kyu difería de dicha teoría. Cuando él se aburría veía la tele, leía o jugaba durante horas en el ordenador. Vale, alguna que otra paja se hacía de vez en cuando, pero no porque se aburriera. Se podía decir que entraba dentro de su rutina tocarse alguna que otra vez.

Pero el jodido Minho no hacía más que repetirlo, acompañado de un agobiante relato de lo duro que debía ser vivir encerrado sin poder tener sexo más que con tu propia mano. Así que Kyu estaba especialmente receptivo por esa causa.

No le había contado a su amigo, ni falta que hacía, que llevaba algunos meses sin echar un polvo y que, como no era la primera vez, no lo pasaba especialmente mal con la sequía sexual. Pero bastó que no hablara de otra cosa que no fuera sexo para que se despertara en él una dolorosa necesidad.

Llevaba días que se subía por las paredes. Veía porno a todas horas y aprovechaba cada minuto libre para “darse amor”. Como trabajaba en su cuarto, a solas, no había peligro de que lo sorprendieran y podía entregarse a la lujuria manual siempre que lo necesitaba.

Lo malo era que lo necesitaba con demasiada frecuencia.

La culpa era del mamón de Minho y así se lo hizo saber.

-¡Tío, voy a enfermar por tu culpa! Deja de mandarme links a páginas porno, por lo que más quieras. Me voy a deshidratar.

-¡Exagerado! Yo sólo quiero hacerte más ameno el encierro, tío. ¿Así me pagas que me preocupe por ti?

-Pero es que no estás ayudando, cabronazo. Estoy más salido que un mono. Creo que ni las pajas me alivian ya.

-Lo que te hace falta es echar un polvo.

-Amigo… Recuérdame que lo primero que haga cuando pueda salir de aquí sea ir a buscarte y darte una patada en el cielo de la boca. ¡Claro que me hace falta echar un polvo! Pero como comprenderás, las oportunidades aquí son bastante reducidas.

-Si es por eso… Yo puedo mandarte a alguien.

Le siguió un tira y afloja en el que Kyu se negaba y Minho insistía. Era casi imposible que dejaran entrar a un extraño en la casa, bien se había encargado su madre de mantenerlo lejos de cualquier contacto físico hasta que accediera a tenerlos con las infames herederas. Y que entrara sin ser visto era imposible; los matones se lo impedirían.

La palabrería de aquel capullo le llevó a creer que aquello podía salir bien así que accedió. Una hora después, Minho le llamó para decirle que había llegado a un acuerdo con un “amigo” (no quiso preguntar si había contratado a un puto o al guionista de Prision Break) y que el sábado por la noche, pasadas las doce, recibiría una visita muy dispuesta y complaciente.

Y allí estaba en esos momentos, esperando a un tío que no llegaba nunca.

Eran más de las dos y las posibilidades de que apareciera se evaporaban con la misma rapidez que la aguja del reloj dejaba atrás los segundos. Había llamado a Minho pero no contestaba.  
Ya no iría, estaba seguro, así que apagó la luz.

Pero entonces escuchó el sonido de la ventana. Observó con detenimiento y vio como una de las hojas se abría despacio hacia dentro, haciendo que la cortina se apartara del hueco de la ventana.

Kyu se asustó. En un primer momento le entró el pánico y se encogió sobre el sillón, pegando las piernas a su pecho y abrazándose a ellas.

Vio una mano agarrarse al marco. La luz de las farolas del jardín y la luna llena, muy alta en el cielo aquella noche, le dejaban ver la silueta del hombre que primero asomó la cabeza, después elevó el torso hasta descansar sobre su estómago y finalmente introdujo una pierna dentro de la habitación.

Así que sí había acudido a la cita. ¡Y era todo un ninja, al parecer! Escabullirse de los matones no debió de ser fácil.

Encendió la luz cuando el tipo ya estaba dentro, aunque seguía en cuclillas. Cuando Kyu accionó el interruptor de la lamparita, se puso de pie de un salto.

-Has venido – le dijo -. Ya pensaba que no lo harías.

El hombre no contestó así que se acercó un poco más a él.

Parecía sorprendido. Arrugaba la frente y su expresión corporal era la de una persona que está alerta para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Pero, ¡joder, era guapísimo!

Se despertó el lobo que llevaba dentro y observó encantado que el cuerpo que acompañaba a ese rostro era igual de perfecto. Ya se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

-Tranquilo, no tienes de qué preocuparte ya – le dijo.

El tipo suavizó un poco la expresión pero seguía alerta. Parecía nervioso.

-¿Estás nervioso? Yo también. Aquí no nos verá nadie, no te preocupes. Siempre que no hagamos ruido, no habrá problema.

El visitante afiló la mirada y lo observó daleando la cabeza. Asintió pero sin mucha convicción.

-¿Estás seguro?

¡Guau, qué voz!

-Claro. Segurísimo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se relajó un poco. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación y luego volvió la vista hacia Kyu.

-¿Es tu habitación? – preguntó.

-Ajá. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Podría buscar otro sitio pero no iba a poder asegurarte tanta intimidad como aquí.

-No, está bien.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y Kyu siguió el movimiento con los ojos. Irremediablemente, su vista fue a posarse sobre la zona que enmarcaban aquellos bolsillos.   
Empezó a sudar. O espabilaba o se iba a consumir allí mismo sólo mirándolo.

-Ven, acércate un poco a la luz. Quiero verte bien.

Para corroborar sus ganas de verlo más claramente, fue hasta él y lo agarró de un brazo. Bastó un suave tirón para que el hombre lo siguiera hasta la mesita donde estaba la lámpara de noche.

¡Oh, sí, a la luz era aún más magnífico!

Tenía el pelo negro y peinado a la moda, casi rapado por todos lados menos por la parte superior donde una mata abundante caía con gracia sobre su frente hasta formar un flequillo. Le rozaba las cejas y a punto estuvo de alzar la mano para retirarlo de allí y poder ver mejor su cara, pero no hizo falta. Él mismo se encargó de hacerlo acomodando hacia atrás las ondas oscuras.

Observó cómo las hebras de pelo resbalaban entre sus dedos y se le secó la boca. ¿Sería tan suave como parecía?

No iba a esperar mucho para comprobarlo. Ya había sufrido suficiente abstinencia como para perder el tiempo teniendo delante a semejante prodigio de la naturaleza. Pero sin saltarle encima, por supuesto, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Aún le quedaba algo de autocontrol.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kyu Hyun. Puedes llamarme sólo Kyu.

¿Había sonado infantil? Se temía que así era. No le importó ya que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

Tenía hoyuelos, maldito fuera. ¡O se lo follaba ya o explotaba!

-Sería mejor no decir nuestros nombres. Tampoco creo que sea necesario, ¿no crees?

-Umm… sí, claro. ¡Pero yo ya te he dicho el mío! No vale.

Rió, esta vez mucho más grande, enseñando los dientes y profundizando los hoyuelos como si fueran agujeros negros en miniatura. ¡Hijo de puta perfecto y magnífico!

-¿Follamos?

_¡Mierda, ¿qué haces, Kyu?!_

Ahora era cuando se sentía intimidado por su brusquedad y se marchaba. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

-Claro.

-¿Eso es un sí? – le preguntó asombrado.

-Eso parece.

Tal vez se estaba riendo de él, de su poco tacto, de su torpeza para pedir las cosas de forma adecuada, pero le importaba una mierda. Había dicho que sí y ya estaba perdiendo tiempo pensando.

-¿Puedo quitarte la…?

Señaló la camiseta y controló su mano, que ya volaba en dirección al maravilloso pecho que se intuía detrás de la tela.

-Adelante.

Joder, le temblaban las manos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así y la falta de práctica le estaba pasando factura. O tal vez fuera porque nunca había tenido a nadie como… ¡Ah!, ¿cómo demonios se llamaría aquel dios pagano?

En el fondo tenía su morbo. Hacerlo con un desconocido, del que no sabía ni su nombre… Vale, también era peligroso, pero si se ponía a darle vueltas a eso acabaría la noche como tantas otras: haciéndose una triste paja. Y no, ¿vale?

Casi le arranca la cabeza al sacarle la camiseta.

El hombre colaboró levantando los brazos. El gesto ayudó a que la muestra de su cuerpo al desnudarlo fuera aún más excitante. Los músculos de su torso y sus brazos se tensaron, tentándolo como no lo había hecho nada antes.

-¡Madre de Dios!

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó su cita misteriosa sonriendo.

-¿Tú qué crees? – tocó su piel casi con miedo, como si fuera a evaporarse de pronto con el contacto o algo así – Tienes un cuerpo increíble.

-Gracias. - Sintió sus manos en las caderas, acercándolo más -. Yo también quiero tocarte.

-¡Claro, claro, sí! – respondió con atropello.

Con la misma torpeza intentó quitarse él también la camiseta, pero lo detuvo sujetándole las manos.

-Déjame a mí.

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y bajar los brazos. Después se dejó desnudar de cintura para arriba, justo como su compañero.

¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de él? Se suponía que habían quedado para follar, no para cogerse las manos como dos vírgenes.

_Venga, Kyu, lánzate._

Le besó un hombro. Su piel estaba caliente y tersa, como si hubiera estado tomando el sol recientemente. Quiso comprobar si todo lo demás se sentía igual y plantó las palmas de las manos en ambos pectorales, abarcando y apretando hasta llenárselas de gloriosa y apetitosa carne.

Siseó por lo bajo y olvidó la vergüenza. Acarició cuanto pudo, comiéndoselo con los ojos, jadeando con la boca semi abierta, atacado por una gula terrible.

-Uf, me pones muy cachondo – jadeó contra su cuello.

-Y tú a mí – lo arrimó agarrándole el culo hasta chocar ambos cuerpos. Después le dio una sonora palmada en una nalga.

Kyu se estremeció y soltó un _¡oh!_ , sorprendido y excitado a la vez.

-Te sobra ropa. Quiero ver que escondes aquí – dijo Kyu agarrándole el bulto bajo los pantalones. Apretó y el hombre embistió contra su mano en respuesta.

-Qué lanzado – se burló el otro -. ¿Quieres que me desnude así porque así, sin un besito para ir calentando ni nada?

Kyu rió y se estampó contra su boca. Un beso sucio y lascivo, como esos de las pelis porno en los que se ven las lenguas desquiciadas lamiéndose unas a otras y todo es saliva.

Sintió que le sujetaba la cabeza y lo obligaba a ladearla para encajar ambas bocas. Su lengua arrasó la suya y le lamió el paladar. Si el sonido de sus labios al devorarse conseguía ponerlo a cien, ¿qué no sentiría al oír sus cuerpos chocar, sus jadeos contra la oreja, el sonido de su lengua embarrando de saliva su entrada?

Intentó abrirle el pantalón a tirones sin romper el beso, pero con una urgencia que no hizo más que acelerarlos más a ambos.

-¡Putos botones! – se quejó cuando descubrió que el pantalón no tenía una cómoda cremallera con la que abrirlo.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.

-¡No! Quiero desnudarte yo mismo. Lo haré con los dientes si hace falta.

-Esa es una gran idea.

Lo empujó por los hombros hasta ponerlo de rodillas. Kyu no se resistió, de hecho se arrodilló encantado, y siguió con la tarea de abrirle el pantalón hasta conseguirlo.

Llevaba unos bóxer de color gris de licra, muy ajustado. La erección que contenía apenas quedaba disimulada por la tela que se pegaba delineando cada protuberancia, cada vena. Kyu se relamió y apartó el pantalón de su camino hasta deshacerse de él.

-Esto sobra – dijo bajándolos hasta los tobillos.

El hombre se ayudó de sus propios pies para quitarse los zapatos y poder sacar el pantalón del todo. Los mandó al otro lado de la habitación de una patada.

-¿Mejor así? – preguntó.

-Mucho mejor. Sigue sobrando ropa, pero mucho mejor, sí.

-¿Y a qué esperas para quitar lo que sobra? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que vas a encontrar ahí abajo?

Kyu soltó una carcajada.

-¿Miedo? Lo que me provoca esto no es miedo precisamente – dijo acariciando el prominente bulto con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba sus muslos, igual de tentadores y perfectos que todo lo demás -. Más bien es hambre. Sí, me está entrando un hambre terrible. ¿Me vas a alimentar? Prometo ser un niño bueno y comérmelo todo.

-Di _¡aahhhh!_

La polla dio un salto cuando se bajó los bóxers. Se irguió dura y brillante delante de la cara de Kyu, haciéndolo salivar.

-Umm, qué manjar.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Joder, sí!

-Entonces no hace falta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

Kyu le dio un lametón al glande, saboreando el almizcle del líquido pre seminal. Su sabor era como él; oscuro y misterioso, ligeramente amargo, como ese primer trago de café recién hecho que te hace encoger la garganta pero te lleva a la gloria y te hace desear beberlo todo de un trago.

Y Kyu adoraba el café.

Se la metió en la boca hasta que le dolieron las comisuras. Estaba jodidamente bien dotado, el muy cabrón. Imaginarse aquella verga enorme dentro de su cuerpo le hinchó las pelotas. Se las masajeó mientras se la chupaba, ambas acciones al mismo ritmo, acompasados en el placer.

Escuchaba sus gemidos sobre su cabeza. Le hizo sentir bien que estuviera disfrutando y aceleró un poco el ritmo. No era el rey de las mamadas y lo sabía, pero no se le daba mal y quería demostrarlo.

Ya imaginaba que un tío como aquel jugaba duro y no se iba a conformar con un par de lamidas absurdas, así que se esmeró como nunca, tragando hasta el fondo, hasta casi provocarse arcadas, y todo lo deprisa que podía.

-Lo haces bien – escuchó su voz algo más ronca -, sí, lo haces muy bien. Sigue así. Cómemela entera, Kyu. Te voy a follar la boca como no te la han follado nunca.

Le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a bombear dentro de su boca. Se hundía hasta donde podía y la volvía a sacar para clavarse de nuevo una vez más. El ritmo empezaba a ser demasiado y Kyu tenía la boca tan llena de saliva que chorreaba por su polla y sus pelotas.

Y era jodidamente caliente tenerlo atascado en su garganta, a punto de hacerle toser, y aún querer tragarlo más, mamársela más duro, más rápido y más profundo. Ya rozaba la base con los labios así que no podía ir más allá.

Tal vez era el momento de cambiar de juego.

Se apartó y se puso de pie. Le comió la boca con desesperación. Quería que se saboreara así mismo en su lengua y en su saliva.

-¿Qué más sabes hacer con esto? – le preguntó con lascivia mientras lo masturbaba con toda la mano.

-Maravillas, nene. Hago maravillas con ella. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-Si esas maravillas implican que me las metas por el culo, quiero comprobarlo ya mismo.

Sonrió de medio lado y lo empujó contra la cama. Kyu cayó en el colchón de espaldas, rebotando por la fuerza con que lo había empujado. Pero no le molestó su brusquedad, más bien lo excitaba aún más.

El hombre misterioso le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, lanzándolos a cualquier parte. Se subió él mismo al colchón y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Kyu. Empezó a acariciarlo y sobarlo por todas partes, unas veces despacio y con suavidad, y otras arañando y apretando la carne hasta hacerla enrojecer.

-Tienes un bonito cuerpo, Kyu. Sí, es tentador. Me gusta. Será un placer follarte.

Tiró de sus piernas hasta que la mitad de su espalda no tocaba el colchón y las mantuvo en el aire. Le lamió las pelotas y el perineo. Kyu se sentía húmedo y sensible, y no sólo por los lametones de aquel tío.

Su polla rezumaba adelantándose a lo que se acercaba. Estaba seguro que el tipo follaba como Dios y no podía esperar a comprobarlo. Su cuerpo gritaba pidiendo más.

Dilató su entrada con la lengua, introduciendo la punta entre los pliegues.

-Fóllame – le dijo.

-¿No te han enseñado a pedir las cosas por favor?

-¿Por qué iba a ser educado con un tío del que no conozco ni el nombre?

El hombre hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Para tatuármelo en la espalda, por supuesto. ¿Tú qué crees? Me gustaría saber qué decir cuando me corra. Soy muy de gritar en los orgasmos, ¿sabes?

-Vale, te lo diré. Pero sólo porque quiero oírte gritarlo cuando haga que te corras mientras yo hago lo mismo dentro de ti.

-Joder… - Kyu se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina - ¡Dilo de una puta vez y fóllame ya, hostia!

-Siwon. Me llamo Siwon.

-Siwon… - jadeó lamiéndose los labios – Estoy deseando gritarlo.

-Bien… Ve calentando la voz.

Le introdujo un dedo hasta el nudillo y Kyu soltó un grito ahogado. Se retorció contra su mano mientras notaba su dedo moviéndose y profundizando entre los pliegues que se contraían a su alrededor, como si quisiera tragárselo.

El contacto visual fue mucho más estremecedor. Siwon lo miraba como si fuera un pastel de fresa y nata recién hecho. Lo vio relamerse y estuvo a punto de pedirle que le diera un mordisco, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría por darle alguno sin que se lo pidiera.

Un segundo dedo y Kyu vio las estrellas. Estaba demasiado apretado, posiblemente porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer algo así. Estaba tan cachondo que había supuesto que se dilataría con rapidez, y así era, pero no con la suficiente rapidez y tenía prisa. Joder, quería tener aquella polla dentro cuanto antes.

-Espera. Espera… - lo interrumpió a duras penas, no quería dejar de sentir aquel placer que le estaban proporcionando sus dedos invasores -. Vamos a aligerar esto porque ya no puedo más.

Lo abandonó para ir hasta su mesilla de noche. Abrió un cajón y sacó un neceser. Dentro tenía algunos juguetes que le habían hecho buena compañía en las largas noches de sequía. Escogió un vibrador de unos diez centímetros de color púrpura. Era uno de sus preferidos, estaba lleno de pequeñas protuberancias y tenía varias velocidades.

-Esto – dijo con urgencia -, usa esto.

Le puso el vibrador en una mano y un bote de lubricante en la otra. Después se puso de espaldas a él, a cuatro patas. Le importaba una mierda que viera que estaba desesperado. ¡Lo estaba, joder!

-¿Fruta de la pasión? – dijo Siwon leyendo el envase del lubricante – Muy exótico todo. Perfecto para un vibrador púrpura.

-Si lo prefieres tengo otros. A mí me da igual. Lo que quiero es que me dilates de una puta vez y me la metas.

Escuchó su risa por lo bajo. Pasaron unos segundos eternos hasta que notó el líquido frío esparcirse por su entrada ayudado por sus dedos. Después la presión de la punta roma de látex.

Se abrió paso poco a poco, con cuidado, resbalando muy despacio. Cuando iba por más de la mitad, Siwon lo puso a la máxima velocidad y lo metió entero de una sola vez.

Kyu se agarró a las sábanas y gritó. Gritó de placer y dolor a la vez, pero la mezcla de ambos estaba dando los resultados que esperaba: su cuerpo se adaptaba rápidamente al grosor del vibrador y estaba listo para más.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando sintió a Siwon meterse entre sus piernas, y mucho más cuando comenzó a chupársela sin dejar de follarlo con el consolador a su máxima potencia.

-¡Joder, me vas a matar! – gimió conteniendo el aliento.

Aguantó el tipo todo lo que pudo. Nunca lo habían penetrado (aunque fuera con un vibrador) y se la habían comido a la vez. ¡Era el paraíso… y estaba a punto de correrse!

-¡Para! – le gritó intentando apartarse sin mucha determinación – Voy a correrme si sigues así.

-Hazlo – Siwon se lo sacó de la boca únicamente para contestar. Después siguió su trabajo.

¿En serio le estaba diciendo que se corriera en su boca? ¿En serio? ¿No estaba soñando?

No sabía a qué deidad divina tenía que agradecerle aquel regalo, pero prometía hacerle un ritual o una novena o lo que fuera en agradecimiento.

-No… no, no… No quiero – lloriqueó -. Fóllame ya. ¡Ahora! Joder, métemela de una puta vez porque no aguanto más.

Sólo notó que su polla quedaba libre de la gloriosa humedad que la envolvía y escuchó el sonido del vibrador al caer al suelo. Con una rapidez sobrehumana, Siwon se colocó detrás de él y le metió la polla hasta que sus pelotas chocaron.

-¡Ah, joder, sí!

Siwon era mucho más grande que el vibrador y notó cómo lo abría de una envestida. El grosor de su polla lo dilató por completo e hizo que su músculo se contrajera alrededor de la carne dura y palpitante. Comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera, emitiendo sonidos guturales, como si estuviera haciendo trabajos forzados.

Lo agarró del pelo y lo levantó de la cama. Rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus poderosos brazos consiguió tenerlo bien pegado a él, inmovilizado mientras lo follaba con fuerza.

-Qué estrecho eres, Kyu. ¿Eres virgen? – preguntó totalmente pegado a su oreja.

-No… - jadeó Kyu sin fuerzas – pero como si lo fuera. Nunca me habían follado así.

-Y nunca volverán a follarte así. Tenlo presente siempre.

Le levantó las piernas y lo empaló en su verga. Tan profundo que Kyu podía sentirlo en el vientre, abriéndolo en canal, arrancándole el alma a golpe de cadera.

-¡Ah, sí! Siwon… ¡Siwon! ¡OH, JODER… SIWOOOOOON!

-Ah, sí que te gusta gritar. Sigue. Di mi nombre de nuevo.

-Siwon… Siwon… ¡Si…Siwon! ¡SIWON!

-Suena bien en tus labios – le mordió un hombro, después el cuello -. Voy a hacer que lo repitas muchas veces más, hasta que te quedes sin voz.

-Sí, hazlo. Hazlo.

A Kyu no le quedaban fuerzas. Estaba recostado contra el pecho de Siwon, sujeto por debajo de las rodillas por sus fuertes brazos, recibiendo cada una de sus embestidas con los ojos cerrados y muriendo literalmente de placer. Era un pelele en sus brazos.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando lo soltó de nuevo sobre el colchón, pero no tardó en colocarlo bocarriba y levantarle las piernas. Gracias a Dios, aún no había terminado. ¿Habría alguna forma de que aquello durara toda la noche?

El balanceo de las caderas de Siwon no podía ser un acto humano. Cada empuje era mejor que el anterior, totalmente sincronizados unos con otros pero aumentando poco a poco la presión, la fuerza, la intensidad… ese golpe final contra sus nalgas de las pelotas duras e hinchadas.

-Quiero correrme – le dijo como si fuera una orden y comenzando a masturbarse -. Sigue así, Siwon, porque quiero correrme mientras me follas así. Más… ¡Más!

Siwon aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus acometidas. El sonido del choque de sus cuerpos se hizo ensordecedor, el chapoteo de su polla entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo empapado, los jadeos de ambos tan cercanos a convertirse en gritos…

-Córrete, Kyu. Cuando lo hagas tú, lo haré yo. Vamos, córrete ahora.

Y Kyu le obedeció porque lo único que su cerebro procesaba era su cuerpo llevándolo al éxtasis, sus ojos oscuros y profundos hipnotizándolo y su voz grave colándose en su cabeza y derrumbando cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiera quedarle.

Gritó su nombre, tal y como había prometido, antes, durante y después de disparar su semen sobre su propio cuerpo, con tanta potencia que se salpicó la barbilla. Veía luces destellando a su alrededor, tanto tiempo como se prolongó el orgasmo, el más largo y abrasador de su vida.

Cuando Siwon lo apretó más fuerte y echó la cabeza hacia atrás supo que las lucecitas no iban a desaparecer, sino que se harían más intensas y empezarían a dar vueltas sobre su cabeza.

Y así fue.

Siwon empujó una última vez, todo lo profundamente que pudo, y se quedó quieto mientras se derramaba en su interior. Cuando el espeso chorro perdió intensidad comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Con cada embestida conseguía un nuevo brote de semen, caliente y espeso, que Kyu sentía en su interior como si se estuviera expandiendo por su sangre a todo su organismo.

Antes de que saliera de él, Kyu enroscó las piernas en su cintura. No quería que saliera de su cuerpo. ¡No quería! ¡Nunca!

Siwon se tumbó como un peso muerto sobre él en respuesta.

-Joder, qué polvazo –dijo como si fuera para sí mismo.

-Sí, ha estado bien – respondió Kyu aún sin recuperar el aliento del todo.

-¿Bien? – Siwon levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No mientas. Ha sido el polvo de tu vida.

-Vaaaaale, sí. El mejor polvo de mi vida, la follada del siglo. ¿Contento?

-Si lo dices de corazón, sí.

-De corazón – contestó Kyu muy serio -, el mejor polvo del mundo. Siempre quise que me follaran así. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti.

Siwon le lamió una gota de semen de la barbilla y después lo besó profundamente. Que lo mataran allí mismo si no era el beso más erótico que le habían dado en la vida.

Su amante se apartó de él cuando su miembro, resbaladizo y casi en su estado natural de nuevo, salió de su cuerpo por sí solo. Kyu no se movió. No tenía fuerzas.

-¿Esa puerta es un baño? – le preguntó Siwon.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí.

Lo vio entrar desnudo y sudoroso. Tenía un culo increíble. Le dieron ganas de morderlo. De lamerlo un poco, tal vez. Pero no tenía fuerzas y se sentía soñoliento y pesado. Esperaba no dormirse antes de que saliera del baño.

Escuchó un grifo, la cisterna y después el grifo de nuevo. Cuando salió estaba peinándose hacia atrás con las manos mojadas.

-Bien… Creo que me tengo que ir.

-¿Ya? – lloriqueó Kyu enredado en las sábanas.

-Me temo que sí.

-Oh. Bueno… lo entiendo.

Lo observó recuperar su ropa de aquí y de allá y vestirse. No dejaba de admirar su cuerpo, la forma grácil en que sus músculos se contraían y se estiraban, los movimientos sensuales de sus brazos y sus piernas y el rictus concentrado de su hermoso rostro.

Y todo eso había sido suyo, lo había tenido entre sus piernas y dentro de su cuerpo.

_¡Yay!_

-Pues bien… Ya me voy. Ha sido un placer.

-Más que placer, diría yo – le contestó Kyu sentándose en la cama -. Ha sido… genial. Lo he pasado realmente bien. Como nunca.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien – dijo Siwon sonriendo.

Se dirigió a la ventana. Parecía que tenía intención de marcharse como había llegado. Bien, como él quisiera. Era mejor así, conservando en misterio del principio hasta el fin.

Kyu sintió que no podía dejarlo marchar. ¿Y si no volvía a verlo? ¿Y si despertaba por la mañana y descubría que todo había sido un sueño? ¿Y si no volvía a sentir nunca lo que le había hecho sentir ese desconocido?

¡Tenía que detenerlo!

-¡Espera! - Siwon se volvió a mirarlo -. Minho no me dijo nada y no sé si… ¿Tengo que pagarte algo o…? No sé…

Lo vio arrugar el ceño y le entró el pánico. ¡Mierda, ya la jodió!

-¿Piensas que soy un puto? ¿Es eso?

-¡No, no! Yo… No sé, Minho no me aclaró… Y como follas así, como sólo lo hacen en las pelis pues… Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y con ganas de darse una torta, por gilipollas.

-No te preocupes. – Escuchó su voz más suavizada - ¿En serio follo como en las pelis?

Kyu levantó la cabeza de pronto.

-¡Mejor! Seguro que lo haces mejor que esos tíos de las porno. Si me dieran a elegir entre tres de esos y tú, me quedaba contigo.

-Mira que son tres nada menos, no te arrepientas luego. Yo puedo esmerarme mucho, pero follar como tres tíos juntos…

Comenzó a reírse y Kyu rió con él. Claro que se quedaría con él. Aunque fueran diez en lugar de tres.

-Tú. Sin duda.

-Pues ese ya es pago suficiente. Adiós, Kyu.

Salió por la ventana igual que había entrado, como un espía de película.

-Adiós… Siwon.

Ya no podía oírle, de hecho lo dijo bajito. Y con pena. Mucha pena.

Bien, nada de ponerse romántico ni mariconadas de esas. Aquello había sido lo que había sido. Punto.

Aunque tenía que recordar pedirle a Minho su número. Por si acaso.

Tumbado en la cama, cansado hasta morir, adormilado y satisfecho, aún desnudo y sin intención de dejar de estarlo hasta por la mañana, ronroneó como un gato junto a una estufa y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió cuando escuchó el móvil.

-Minho… ¿qué pasa? – contestó.

-Kyu, me has llamado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero hace mucho ya. No tenías por qué llamarme. – Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-Ya, tío, ya, pero me acaba de llamar mi amigo. Joder, lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Que no haya podido ir. Pero eso ya lo sabes tú, claro. Me acaba de llamar. Dice que llegó a la puerta y dos tíos enormes le dijeron que no podía pasar, así que se fue. Me llamó pero he estado algo ocupado esta noche. El muy idiota… Le dije que no podía entrar por la puerta, que saltara la valla o algo. Disculpa, de verdad, no esperaba que fuera tan torpe. Te compensaré, te lo prometo. Bueno, es súper tarde. Me voy a la cama. Mañana hablamos, pequeñín.

Pero Kyu no había oído más que las dos primeras frases.

-Que no ha podido venir… - repitió mirando el teléfono como si fuera un bicho raro –. Entonces… ¿con quién cojones me he acostado yo?

 

********************

 

Siwon volvió por el parque, de la misma forma que había llegado allí. No rodeándolo sino atravesando todo el parque de una punta a otra. Los árboles daban intimidad.

Le dolía la espalda en la zona lumbar y sentía los músculos de las piernas como si hubiera estado corriendo media maratón. Aunque no le extrañaba, claro. Después de aquel polvo…

Llevaba todo el camino de vuelta preguntándose qué había pasado, qué había sido todo aquello. Nunca le había pasado algo así. No se quejaba, en absoluto, hacer ascos a un polvo seguro era de retrasados, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente.

Era la primera vez que entraba a una casa a robar y terminaba follándose al dueño.

¡Y encima se iba con las manos vacías!

Anda qué…

Bueno, al menos había aprovechado bien la noche. Aquel tío era una bomba de mano, lo que le hacía falta era que alguien le quitara la anilla y lo dejara explotar. ¡Y vaya si lo había hecho!

-Encima quería pagarme…- Soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el parque desierto sin dejar de caminar entre los árboles, amparado por la oscuridad más absoluta -. Tenía que haber cogido su dinero, joder. Tirármelo ha sido más placentero de lo que habría sido robarle, pero al menos habría sacado algo de pasta. En fin… Tal vez la próxima vez.

#### FIN


End file.
